


b for bitch, i like you

by wintercrystale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: For Jeon Wonwoo, liking Kim Mingyu is hard. But doing a math problem is harder.





	b for bitch, i like you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm just pretty much moving my fics from aff to here so excuse me uwu
> 
> enjoy the fluff!!
> 
> (crossposted on aff under the username wintercrystal)

"Hyung! What are you up to?"  
  
Wonwoo groaned upon hearing the obnoxiously high pitched voice of Kim Mingyu. He promptly put his pencil down, obviously losing his concentration in counting whatever it was on the paper in front of him.  
  
Before Wonwoo was able to open his mouth and answer, Mingyu beat him to it, "Oh! Why are you doing a multiple choices math problems?"  
  
"I'm trying to study for the upcoming midterm and Yook Seonsaengnim gave us this for exercise and now I've finished them all, except number twenty four and thirty, in which I have been trying to solve since, I don't know, fifteen minutes ago?" Wonwoo answered in one breathing.  
  
"Sounds boring hyung, come play with me!" Mingyu jutted out his bottom lip and blinked rapidly, trying to act cute.  
  
Wonwoo couldn't help but to coo at the younger inwardly because he's too cute. But there's a more pressing matter at hand. If he couldn't do these two last numbers, he's pretty much doomed.  
  
"I can't, Gyu," Wonwoo said regretfully.  
  
"But hyung! You have been doing this for more than three hours, you need some air!" Mingyu tried again.  
  
Wonwoo just stared at the human being in front of him because he 'just had to finish this before anything else'. It got Mingyu shivering because damn, that infamous Cold Stare of Jeon Wonwoo.  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into Wonwoo's head. "Mingyu, you're smart."  
  
Mingyu waited for Wonwoo to elaborate on that, but he didn't. So he raised an eyebrow at Wonwoo, telling him to continue.  
  
"Surely, you can help me solve this bullshit of a math problem?" Wonwoo pretty much requested.  
  
Mingyu's eyes scanned through the paper in front of Wonwoo and a sign of a grimace flashed by his face for a second.  
  
Then, his heart just had to make his mouth speak, "Sure hyung, where is it?"  
  
_'Damn heart, why do you have to act on a whim everytime?’_

 _‘Because he's Jeon Wonwoo, duh. The love of your life, remember?'_ Mingyu's mind and heart argued.  
  
Wonwoo's face lighted up at the seemingly simple answer and he pulled Mingyu's arm to sit beside him. At the skin contact, Mingyu's heart just had to do a backflip.  
  
_'Damn heart, stop being an acrobat, why can't you be a ventriloquist instead?'_  
  
"Here! I got to this part, but then I lost my track," Wonwoo explained.  
  
"Let me see your work, hyung," Mingyu requested.  
  
Wonwoo slid a paper across to Mingyu, the latter then examined it.  
  
"I think I know where you went wrong," Mingyu said before picking up a pen and a new sheet of paper for himself to work on.  
  
While Mingyu was indulging himself in solving the math problem, Wonwoo just stared openly at the former's face. He always noticed that his best friend had got some really nice features, but it never hurt to appreciate an art at every chance given, right? The things he loved the most from Mingyu's face were his eyes. Maybe people would look at his peculiar vampire-like canines, but for him it's different. Wonwoo loved how those eyes always held a warm gaze to him. Sometimes when he stared at Mingyu's eyes for too long, he could almost feel like he's coming home. His eyes looked soothing, almost like a cure to a lethal disease or a cup of hot chocolate in the middle of winter. Wonwoo wished that he could kiss those eyes anytime he felt like it- 'Stupid heart, stop having feelings!'  
  
"Hyung! I found the answer!" Mingyu exclaimed happily after a full five minutes of counting and thinking.  
  
"Really? Show me how." Wonwoo stopped staring at Mingyu and focused his vision on the paper in Mingyu's hold.  
  
"So you got it wrong on this step hyung, you should have divided it by two, and then you can continue with the rest of the step. I think this was your first concept?" Mingyu tried to explain.  
  
"I think I can do it now. Wait," Wonwoo said as he erased some of the works he did before rewriting and fixing his mistakes.  
  
Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's paper attentively, checking if there's any mistake on the latter's calculations.  
  
"Six times seven is forty two hyung," Mingyu pointed out.  
  
Wonwoo laughed before erasing again, then he murmured a small "Thank you."

Before long, Mingyu found himself staring at Wonwoo. He knew that the older had been staring at him when he was doing the math problem. He also knew that Wonwoo knew that he knew. Mingyu felt like the friendship between them could easily be labeled as something else at this point in time. Sometimes he just felt like he could push it and risk their solid six-year-old friendship to reach something higher. But as fast as the will came, it went away. He always thought about the consequences of not being able to see Wonwoo's crinkling nose when he smiled anymore if the feelings turned out to be unrequited.  
  
Today, though, as he felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into the bottomless pit-of-affection-towards-Jeon-Wonwoo he dug himself, maybe he could risk it all and let something small slip.  
  
"Is the answer 216?" Wonwoo asked after a while.  
  
"Yep! That's correct hyung, wow!" Mingyu beamed a smile.  
  
"What's the choice in the question sheet?" Wonwoo asked again.  
  
"It's C, hyung. Because all I C is you," Mingyu blurted out before his brain could have a say in this whole falling in love fiasco.  
  
_'I said I'd let something small slip! That's as big as a freaking blue whale! Abort mission!'_  
  
Mingyu's mind turned into a chaos at that time. Mostly, the thing running around in his head doing a freaking sprint competition were what ifs. Then he felt them stopping because of an impact inflicted on the outer shell of his poor head.  
  
"Ouch hyung! What was that for?!" Mingyu protested, holding his hurting head.  
  
Apparently Wonwoo had just hit him with a mathematics book. His eyes opened wide, mouth agape, and cheeks tinted pink. He was also still holding the book he hit Mingyu with.  
  
"Oh My God, I'm so sorry! Is your head okay? Did I hurt you? Where does it hurt? Hitting people's head with anything I have near me is a defense mechanism whenever someone's trying to flirt with me. I think my arm muscles have become acquainted to it and-"  
  
"Shush, hyung, it's okay. The only time you hurt me was when you made me fall ... for you." Mingyu winked, making Wonwoo blush even more.  
  
"What are you saying!" Wonwoo asked in frustration as he checked Mingyu's head.  
  
Mingyu took a hold of Wonwoo's hands and looked straight into the latter's eyes. Meanwhile, Wonwoo was trying to look anywhere else but Mingyu's eyes.  
  
"Look at me, hyung."  
  
Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and he found the younger smiling like an idiot.  
  
"My head is fine. Wait, does that mean that people flirt with you a lot? They need some beating from the infamous Kim Mingyu."   
  
Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "People can do what they want, Mingyu. Also, that's not the point, you're evading my important question."  
  
Mingyu smiled sheepishly while his heart cheered on him with how this was _'Now or never!'_  
  
"I'm saying that the answer is C, hyung." Mingyu said, mentally facepalming while his heart went on a rage, calling Mingyu stupid.  
  
Wonwoo jutted out his bottom lip.  
  
"If you're not going to confess to the crime you just committed, twice at that, then I'm going to do number thirty." Wonwoo pulled Mingyu's grip off his arms.  
  
"Wait, hyung-"  
  
The older took a pencil and started his work on said number. "I'm pretty sure number thirty's answer is going to be E, Mingyu, because E-ven if you're a big idiot, I still like you a lot."  
  
Mingyu's heart stopped for a second before his line of sight catched a playful smile on Wonwoo's lips. At that moment he knew that they both knew what feelings they had been harbouring for each other for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
